


Tears are Illogical

by The_Prince_of_Dots



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Conflict, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prince_of_Dots/pseuds/The_Prince_of_Dots
Summary: It had been a stressful week, but still, Logan hadn't meant to start crying.





	Tears are Illogical

Logan hadn’t meant to start crying. Crying was an emotional response, and a dramatic one at that. It wasn’t really something he  _did._  And more importantly, crying was supposed to be reserved for sadness, not…whatever he was feeling currently.

It was honestly  _such_  an overdramatic response to what was, in all reality, something very small. Logically, he  _had_  to be irritated with the tears that were  _still_ making tracks down his face and the breaths that were ragged and shallow.

He really shouldn’t be upset, after all. The event that had triggered the crying episode wasn’t even negative. It was an invitation to go to a museum he’d really really wanted to visit over the summer, but the family schedule had never coordinated enough to do so.

Well, it was sort of an invitation anyway. His dad had texted, essentially, “We’re going to the museum of science and industry tomorrow, you can come if you want to. Come home before 9 am tomorrow so we only take one vehicle.”

Which really, was a very nice invitation. How thoughtful of them to include him. It was stupid of him to be upset about this.

But it had been _such_  a long week. Nine lab partners, three of which who were  _extremely_  high-maintenance, all-nighters Tuesday, Wednesday, and almost all of Thursday night and Friday morning, a stressful night lab where the “most responsible” lab partner–who had  _all_ the paperwork–didn’t bother to show up, and a project that he wasn’t certain he would get an extension on until two am this morning had  _really_  taken a toll. He had told his mother that he wouldn’t be coming home this weekend. He’d hoped to spend Friday night and Saturday morning relaxing, and then catch up on homework Saturday night. He expected that would give him enough recuperation that he would be able to deal with the inevitable whining, fussing, and fighting that would come Sunday, when he’d promised to help his little brother, Roman, complete the FAFSA.

But of course there had to be  _something_  that tore apart his carefully laid plans. His parents had seen his “I’m not coming home” text, and had decided to send, “We’ve made these plans to go to this place that you’ve  _only_  begged to go all summer, and have decided to go with or without you. Your choice.” Not in those terms of course, but it certainly felt like that.

That didn’t explain the tears though. He wasn’t sad about it. He was…angry? Perhaps frustrated? Exhaustion probably played a factor in it too. But he certainly wasn’t _sad_.

He shoved himself off his bed and stepped over to the dorm sink. He threw some water on his face to clear away the stinging tears. The emotions had had their way, however irrational, but it was time to get over it. He had accepted the invitation already. So what if his weekend was busier than normal? He could just pull another all-nighter if his homework wasn’t finished.  _Logically,_  it wasn’t a big deal. Next weekend, he could catch up on sleep.

For now though, he should put away that puzzle he was doing for fun. If he was going to spend tomorrow with his family, he should finish his calculus tonight.


End file.
